


Brooklyn Baby

by DyingWallflowers



Category: Naruto
Genre: KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingWallflowers/pseuds/DyingWallflowers
Summary: They say I'm too young to love youI don't know what I needThey think I don't understandThe freedom land of the seventiesRead the lyrics for added emotional effect <3





	Brooklyn Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Brooklyn Baby by Lana Del Rey, Ultraviolence

_They say I'm too young to love you_

_I don't know what I need_

_They think I don't understand_

_The freedom land of the seventies_

 

“Itachi was it?” Kisame asked, looking behind him.

Itachi’s face flushed, dropping his pencil without even realizing until it clattered against the floor. He shuffled his legs under the desk, looking down. “Yeah, Kisame’s your name?” He smiled.

Kisame nodded, reaching for his pencil.

Itachi thanked him, moving back to his classwork. He tried not looking at Kisame, trying to submerge 100% in the work.

Kisame bit his lip, wanting to start a conversation but ultimately turning around.

Itachi peeked a glance, cursing to himself, and felt a twinge of sadness as the man had moved on.

_I think I'm too cool to know ya_

_You say I'm like the ice I freeze_

_I'm churning out novels like_

_Beat poetry on Amphetamines_

 

“Let me walk you to your next class,” Kisame blurtted out, Itachi walking alone in the halls. 

Itachi looked up, surprised. “I don’t have anymore classes today. I’m a senior.”

The man blushed, arms folded behind his head like the cool guy he was. “Oh. Me too. Well I have one more class, but I-I I’m a senior too,” He stuttered out.

“Yeah…,” He looked down at his feet, Kisame perking up once he opened his mouth again. “You can walk me to my car. You might be late to your class, but I park close, I’m usually the first one at-”

“Sure,” He interrupted, holding out his arm which Itachi took slowly. “Thanks.” Itachi smiled.

_Well, my boyfriend's in the band_

_He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed_

 

Itachi shivered, teeth clattering as he entered his Calculus class.

Kisame, wearing his varsity jacket, noticed and he immediately took it off, handing it to the boy as he sat next to him.

“Thank you,” Itachi gave him a genuine smile, putting it on and letting out a soft sound as he became warm.

“No problem… baby,” Kisame smiled, teeth showing.

Itachi licked his dry lips, eyes closing as he blushed.

_I've got feathers in my hair_

_I get down to Beat poetry_

_And my jazz collection's rare_

_I can play most anything_

_I'm a Brooklyn baby_

 

“So what do you want to be when you grow up?” Kisame smiled as he sipped his soda, relaxing back in the restaurant's booth.

Itachi grinned, excited to answer. “A pediatrician,” He smiled. “My brother was sick when he was young, I want to help other kids like that.”

“How about you?” Itachi asked after.

Kisame shrugged. “My dad's a metal worker, might just take over the family business or go to college on my football scholarship.”

“College? Which ones your dream college?” He asked gently, obviously excited.

“Konaha University.”

“Really? Me too,” He giggled, sipping his drink.

_They say I'm too young to love you_

_They say I'm too dumb to see_

_They judge me like a picture book_

_By the colors, like they forgot to read_

 

“Kisa, Kisa, Kisa, Kisa!” He panted, clawing at the man's back. He mewled, squirming as he was fuck by his thick cock.

Kisame grinned, excited to see the boy so happy and pleasured by him. “Yeah, baby?” He panted, sweat dripping down his body. He rolled and grinded, movements sporadic.  
“Mphm, harder, please, harder Kisa. I’m all yours,” He gasped.

Itachi gripped the car’s leather seats, moaning loudly as Kisame rubbed his cock.

“Going to come all over yourself?”

Itachi nodded.

“Come for me baby.”

_I think we're like fire and water_

_I think we're like the wind and sea_

_You're burning up, I'm cooling down_

_You're up, I'm down_

_You're blind, I see_

_But I'm free_

_I'm free_

 

“Kisa?” Itachi asked, taking a small hit from his cigarette while he and the man laid in the bed. He shuffled against his chest, sheets wrinkling around their naked bodies.

Kisame looked down at him, taking the cigarette from his thin fingers, nodding. “Yeah baby?” He kissed his head, rubbing his chest while he looked around their apartment bedroom. 

Itachi let out a little mewl as he was touched, biting his lips. “Love you Kisa,” He looked up, black eyes sparkling.

Kisame leaned down to kiss his lips, holding him close.

“Kisame. I have to confess something.”

“So do I Itachi,” Kisame smiled.

“We’ll say it at the same time yeah?” Itachi murmured, Kisame nodded.

“I want to marry you.”

“I have cancer.”

_I'm talking about my generation_

_Talking about that newer nation_

_And if you don't like it_

_You can beat it_

_Beat it, baby_

 

“Take your meds Itachi!” Kisame called out through their house, finding out he didn’t take his meds that morning.

“No!” Itachi yelled back. “I feel like shit!”

Kisame sighed, grabbing his pills and marching over to the boy who was studying his med books on the couch.

“Ita.” He crossed his arms, tapping his foot against the tile.

Itachi let out a whine, bookmarking his page and looking over at Kisame.

“Yes?” He said like nothing happened.

Kisame held out the pills, Itachi taking them and gulping them down.

_You never liked the way I said it_

_If you don't get it, then forget it_

_So I don't have to fucking explain it_

 

“Itachi,” Kisame cried softly, holding his boy in his hands.

He was already gone, Itachi. The nurses in the hospital letting Kisame have a few more moments before he was sent off to the morgue.

Itachi was cold, his thin and oily hair cascading over Kisame’s chest.

Itachi’s last words were ‘I love you”, words Kisame would remember forever. Until the day he died.

He didn’t even have a chance to marry his baby boy.

Or say I love you back.

_Yeah my boyfriend's pretty cool_

_But he's not as cool as me_

_Cause I'm a Brooklyn baby_

_I'm a Brooklyn baby_

 

Kisame didn’t cry with the first cut. He already downed the pills, tears gone with them.

After about an hour of trying, he grabbed a knife. Blood pooled then, Kisame’s life slipping away onto the ground.

He didn’t both leaving a note, knowing no one would care to read it. Knowing Itachi wouldn’t find him, his poor baby.

He wanted to see him so badly. He was a believer now, never before but now he was.

He wanted to hold him, to love him, to cherish him again. The box of ashes brought him no peace.

He wanted only Itachi.


End file.
